


Don't

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Burn, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: a poem inspired by First Burn.





	Don't

The flames curl around the paper.

The curtain closes on the magic act.

“I don’t know who you are.”

I say.

 

I’m lying.

I’ve always known.

From the very first day,

The very first time I saw you.

 

I know who you are;

A monster hidden inside

The shell of a man

That I used to call “husband.”

 

I burn your letters.

I try to forget you.

But God help us, help _me,_

If we crawl back to each other.

 

You and I,

Lovers truly,

Doomed right from the start.

We never had a chance.

 

I hope you burn

Right alongside your letters,

Curling into ash,

And disappearing forever.

 

And, my dearest,

If you still think

That you’re mine,

Don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
